Windshield wiper blade apparatus normally comprise a wiper blade assembly carried by a wiper arm mounted for movement in reciprocal directions adjacent a windshield of a vehicle such as a car, boat, plane, etc. The wiper blade assembly normally carries a removable wiper blade that engages the windshield for effecting removal of water and debris. Because wiper blades are normally constructed of rubber or other similar material, exposure of the wiper blade to sunlight and other adverse weather conditions normally causes irreparable damage to the wiper blades. This is especially true with recreational vehicles that are normally stored outdoors for prolonged periods of time.
Wiper blades are very expensive to replace. Although owners of recreational vehicles normally drape specially designed covers or tarpaulins over their vehicles to shield their vehicles from sun and other potentially damaging weather, these covers or tarpaulins are expensive and fail to provide users with an economical means of specifically protecting the wiper blades from sun and weather exposure.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide new and improved covers for windshield wiper blade apparatus.
It is a purpose of the present invention to provide new and improved covers for windshield wiper blade apparatus that are easy to construct.
It is another purpose of the present invention to provide new and improved covers for windshield wiper blade apparatus that are inexpensive.
It is still another purpose of the present invention to provide new and improved covers for windshield wiper blade apparatus that are easy to use.
It is a further purpose of the present invention to provide new and improved covers for windshield wiper blade apparatus that are easy to install.
It is still a further purpose of the present invention to provide new and improved covers for substantially reducing weather damage to windshield wiper blades.